facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Arrow/Shiva SLNNBM
The UGM-150/155 is a Submarine Launched Non-Nuclear Ballistic Missile(SLNNBM), however still containing the destructive force of a ICBM or MXICBM it is classified as a Ballistic Missile by the Tarakian Military. Designated as the UGM-150 Black Arrow and it's more advanced variant the UGM-155 Shiva. It is considered a last resort for use against a belligerent nation attacking Tarakia, and using it could cause serious backlash on the international scene. Because both Missiles are nearly identical to each other except for a few minor differences, The Black Arrow get's it's name because of the Black Coloration on the entire missile. The Shiva is named after the Indian Goddess but also after the Demagan Shiva III Missile. History Origins In Early 2036, the UGM-133 Trident IV D8 Submarine Launched Ballistic Missile had entered service with the Essex Class Fleet Ballistic Missile Submarines, the Trident was already showing it's age, even in it's Block 8 Configuration the Trident SLBM was nearing 60 years of service since the original Block 1 Configuration entered service 1978. The Tarakian Navy or more so the Office of Submarine Warfare was responsible for issuing a number of request to replace the Trident before 2040. Early Planning Stages Because the Missile was to be so complex it called for many specialized components and also be of non nuclear nature to cancel out the residual radiation left behind by conventional ballistic missiles. General Dynamics Space Systems began working on prototypes of the Black Arrow at their Beta-5 Skunk Works. Development and Production By 2038 General Dynamics Space Systems had ran into some complications with the design, most notably with the boosters not firing correctly and the INS/GPS not functioning at all making the missile a serious threat without it's guidance system. By 2040 General Dynamics Space Systems fixed these problems with the help of Lockheed Martin Space Systems, However the program was running overdue and the Tarakian Navy purchased 150 British FENRIS Missiles designated UGM-140 Spear I D2 Interim SLBM to supplement for the Tridents that had been withdrawn from service. Early Deployment By 2042 Essex Class Submarine, White Lake(SSBN-788) had successfully test fired the UGM-150 Black Arrow I D1 at an island target 70 miles off the coast of Morskoj. Active Deployment By 2045 a total of 200 UGM-150 Black Arrow I D1 Missiles had been equipped to the Essex Class Submarine Fleet replacing the Trident and Spear Missiles. Full Active Deployment is slated/scheduled for first semester of 2046. Design Mechanism Deriving it's name from the black coloration of the missile and the legendary Black Arrow(Tarakian Myth/Folklore) that could kill anything it touched, This missile was designed to do just that. using several methods of detonation, the most common method of detonation used is the Warhead slamming into the target. A Single W-110 Warhead has a yield of 310 Kilotons making it the most destructive Non-Nuclear Warhead used by the Tarakian Military. A Single Black Arrow contains Six W-110 Warheads in a Mark-5 Multiple Independent Re-Entry Vehicles, This allows the Submarine crew to strike Six targets simultaneously if the order is given to use nuclear deterrence. While the W-110 Warhead is the most common for striking multiple targets. The W-115 Warhead can also be used, This is a single Warhead containing a Mark-6 MIRV for use against single targets, the W-115 is more powerful than the W-110 in terms of Yield. Components and Trigger The Black Arrow is a step above the Trident and Spear Missiles, it does not use Uranium, Plutonium or Polonium; instead it uses Alterran Neutronium in place of Uranium, Neutrium is purely composed of neutrons. The rare Tarakian Element/Metal Viburnium is used in place of the Plutonium while Viburnium can be Nuclear, Viburnium-239 is the Non-Nuclear Isotope used. Finally there is Mercury, Mercury is used in place of Plutonium too. In order for this mixture or composition to work it uses an Ion Trigger. W-110 Warhead The W-110 Warhead or commonly known as the Mark-110 Non-Nuclear Warhead is based on the Existing W92 Warhead used on the Trident Block 8 ICBM, the W-110 has a 310 Kiloton Yield compared to the 250 Kiloton Yield of the W92 Ballistic Warhead. There are several configurations that can be used with the Mark-5 Multiple Independent Targetable Re-Entry Vehicle-Enhanced(MIRV-E) This allows anywhere from two to 12 Warheads to be used in this system. The most common configuration is Six W-110 Warheads inside the MIRV-E. W-115 Warhead The W-115 is an entirely new design itself, instead of having multiple warheads in a single MIRV, the W-115 uses a Single Warhead in a Mark-6 Multiple Independent Targetable Re-Entry Vehicle-Enhanched(MIRV-E). The W-115 has a 400 Kiloton Yield and also has Airburst capability. Launch Platform The Black Arrow is primarily a Submarine Launched Ballistic Missile, The Black is Launched using the existing Mark 98 Vertical Launch System since the Black Arrow and the Trident share the same dimensions. This Creates a commonality between Submarines that are still carrying the Trident Missiles with a mixture of Black Arrows in their Vertical Launch Systems. Variants The Black Arrow and Shiva come in several different Block Modifications. *'C/D/F=The Block Modification' *'Numerals=The Block Modification Series, exp: ''UGM-133 Trident IV D7' *'Roman Numerals=The Missile Series, exp: UGM-133 Trident III' Block I(1) *'UGM-150 Black Arrow I D1 Submarine Launched Non-Nuclear Ballistic Missile''' First Block Modification of the Black Arrow, replaced the first variant fielded. Block II(2) *'UGM-150 Black Arrow II D2 Submarine Launched Non-Nuclear Ballistic Missile' Block 2 Modification, sharing the same dimensions of the Trident IV D8 SLBM. Improved INS/GPS receivers. Uses 6 W-110B Warheads. Block III(3) *'UGM-150 Black Arrow II D3 Submarine Launched Non-Nuclear Ballistic Missile' Planned Block 3 Modification of the Black Arrow SLNNBM, will make use of an improved booster and will also feature fiber optic wires to improve the guidance system. Block I(Shiva) *'UGM-155 Shiva I D1 Submarine Launched Non-Nuclear Ballistic Missile' An upgraded variant of the Black Arrow. First Block Modification, uses Black Arrow Block 3 Booster and Fiber Optic Wires, Capable of airburst capability or EMP. uses a single W-115 Warhead. Category:Tarakia